


...And this is Crazy, But Kiss Me, Maybe?

by Juun



Category: Magic School Bus, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil goes with his aunt (Ms. Frizzle) one day, and meets a weirdo named Carlos</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And this is Crazy, But Kiss Me, Maybe?

"the PTA meeting is almost at end, but I would like to remind all teachers that it is mandatory to bring you're child to work on the 10th. if not, you will be terminated."   
"I don't have any children." The curly red-head woman known as "The Fizz" to her students blurted out.  
"well... Borrow one... Or else."   
And so, the tenth of November came. And, so Ms. Frizzle came with her nephew; Cecil Gershwin Palmer.   
"Students, He's a bit younger then you- At 11 when most of you are you are 13, But he's advanced and should blend in just fine. Please, say hello to my nephew, Cecil."  
"Hello Cecil!" the class said in unison.   
"Hey Guyth!" The blonde lisped between braces. At that most of the class snicked... Except the prankster, Carlos. Carlos was too young to know what love, and homosexuality was... But he did know Cecil Gershwin Palmer was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He was blushing for unknown reasons.   
"Okay Class, Today we will be finishing the chapter on Caverns." Ms. Frizzle went on to teaching the lesson. And Carlos, due to frequent practical jokes, was sitting in an isolated area, with the only empty desks surrounding him. If Cecil wanted to sit, he had to be next to Carlos. After standing next to The Fizz for around an hour, the youngest grew tired and slipped into a seat next to Carlos.   
And, around an hour after that, Cecil was becoming extremely uncomfortable. He could literally feel Carlos' eyes burning into his neck. The bell for the first break when off when Cecil was finally angry enough to spit "What are you thearing at?"   
Carlos blushed and looked away.  
"Okay... I'm thorry. That wath mean. but, really, am I THAT interething?"  
Carlos blushed darker and mumbled "...yeah "  
Now Cecil blushed, but out of anger.  
"What'th that thpothed to mean? Yeth, I have a lithp. Yeth, I have a burn on my forehead that I have to uthe a patch to hide. Yeth, My dad gave me that burn. Do you know how to be nithe to people who have a rougher life then you?!"  
Cecil looked like he was going to cry.  
"Cecil..."   
"WHAT?!  
"...I wasn't staring at you for any of those things."  
"What then?!"  
"I... I think your beautiful."   
Now they both blushed. And for the same reason.   
Now Cecil really was crying.  
"Cec-"  
"you're lying."  
"I'm not."  
Carlos tried to rub the tears off of Cecil's cheeks, but he flinched back.   
Carlos looked at the clock. He had two minutes to fix this or forever be on Ms. Frizzles bad side.   
"Cecil. I can prove I'm not lying."  
"Yeah, right."  
"Can I try to?"  
Cecil picked his head up from the desk   
"I don't give a thit."  
Carlos stood up, cupped Cecil's cheeks, leaned in. Their lips briefly touched,then parted. Carlos slid his tounge over Cecil's teeth.   
The bell rang. Neither of them really wanted to pull apart. But when they tried...  
They couldn't. Literally. Cecil's braces where locked with Carlos' tongue stuck in them.  
Students where coming back into the room. Luckily, their desks where toward the back of the room. But, as luck would have it, the ginger teacher was the first to enter the room.   
She stood there. Confused for a few minutes before saying - "Carlos,You can sit down at you're own desk now."  
Carlos held a loose-leaf paper that said "Braces."  
That when it clicked. She told the students (who where still not in the room) to go back out for a longer recess. Once they had all left, Mrs Frizzle spoke.   
"I can take a tiny bit of Carlos' tongue off, so no one will find out, Or I can take you two to the orthodontist. Which is better?"  
Cecil took a paper and wrote.  
"If we go to the orthodontist, does my mom have to know?"  
"... I suppose not. Okay, lets go."

Epilogue, 15 years later.  
"Cecil?"  
"Yes, Perfect Carlos?"  
"who was your first kiss?"  
Cecil snorted.   
"some guy in my aunt's class was totally infatuated with me. We made out but his tongue got caught in the braces I had then. When we finally got back from the orthodontist, He said 'you could say I was caught in an emBRACE.'"  
"Cecil..."  
"yes?"  
"...Ms. Frizzle is your aunt."


End file.
